hotlinemiamifandomcom-20200223-history
Jake
Jake is a character that appears in both Hotline Miami and Hotline Miami 2: Wrong Number. Jake appears in the chapter Hot & Heavy in Hotline Miami and is a playable character in two chapters of Hotline Miami 2: Wrong Number Hotline Miami Jake's corpse can be seen in Hotline Miami in Chapter 10, Hot & Heavy and the bonus chapter Exposed. There was no background information about him in the entire game. Hotline Miami 2 Jake is a playable character in Hotline Miami 2. He can wear 3 different snake masks, named Jake, Irvin and Dallas (respectively a cobra, a viper and an asp, granting lethal throws, the Nail Gun weapon, and an instant kill ability, similar to Tony). The Dallas mask gives Jake the ability of killing punches, as well as a special ability called "Havoc", where Jake swings nunchucks around that kill enemies that come into contact with them and increases his movement speed. The downside is that Jake cannot pick up any weapons. The fate of Jake is clear as his dead body is found in Hotline Miami 1. However, Jake is killed by different characters depending on the player's performance in Scene 15, Withdrawal. If Jake "dies" on the final floor, a mobster will drag him away, and he is later killed in the same room he is found dead in during Hot & Heavy. However, if the player successfully completes the final floor without dying, a 50 Blessings operator will arrive to pick up Jake. He is escorted to the 50 Blessing Clubhouse, after which he is shot by the operator upon asking too many questions. If Jake picks up the floppy disc on the table before being executed, and Evan picks it up while searching through Jake's possessions immediately after Withdrawal, then the hidden level, The Abyss, will be unlocked. It can be considered that Jake being shot by the 50 Blessings operator is non-canon, as his body is still found in Hot & Heavy. Trivia * Judging by the Confederate flag lying on his couch and his desire for a tattoo of "Old Dixie" in Wrong Number, Jake is most likely a neo-confederate. * The comics reveal that he once worked at a junkyard, further reinforcing his "redneck" mannerisms. ** Additionally in the comic, Jake signs up and participates in a protest against Russians, and proceeds to brutally attack a Russian woman during the protest. * Although their appearances are very similar, Jake and Daniels, a member of the Ghost Wolves unit, are two completely different persons: the first is an unemployed (as we can see in the comic) redneck ultranationalist, while the latter is a teacher in civilian life, apparently without relevant political views, and relatively calm and clever, apart from his quarrels with Barnes. * Jake has two cars in the game; one is a light green sedan, the other is a black truck. The truck only appears if Jake picks up the briefcase of money at the end of Act I, Scene 3: Hard News, implying that he used the stolen money to buy the truck. * His name is most likely a reference to professional wrestler Jake "The Snake" Roberts. * He has a shaved head in the game, but in the digital comics he has a mullet. Gallery Jake with mask.jpg|Jake's corpse (with Jake mask) in Chapter 10, Hot & Heavy Jake unmasked.jpg|Jake's corpse (without Jake mask) Jacket dial tone.png|Jake shaving his head in his place of living HM2 Jake Green Car.jpg|Jake's car, a light green sedan. HM2 Jake Money.jpg|Suitcase of money at the end of Act I, Scene 3: Hard News HM2 Jake Black Truck.jpg|Jake's new car, a black truck. Appears only if Jake picks up the money in Act I, Scene 3, Hard News Category:Hotline Miami 2 playable characters Category:Hotline Miami characters